


Summer Heat

by goodemethyd



Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: All I need is summer heat, you here with me, yeahAll I need is summer heat, your hands on me
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4: Heat from the Summer Lovin' 2020 challenge from writethehousedown on tumblr.

“Gigi,” Crystal whispers, wondering if her girlfriend is still awake. It’s the middle of a hot summer night and she can’t sleep. She feels antsy and restless, like she’ll freak out if she has to keep lying here doing nothing.

“Hmm?”

“Are you awake?”

“Obviously.” Gigi rolls around to face Crystal, looking at her in the darkness. She closes the gap between them and captures Crystal’s lips in a sweet kiss. “What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Gigi asks.

“Tire me out,” Crystal commands, pushing the thin strap of Gigi’s camisole off her shoulder before she bends down to suck a kiss into her collarbone. She feels Gigi’s hand threading through her hair, massaging her scalp, and she can’t help the moan that escapes her and gets absorbed by Gigi’s skin. Crystal kisses along her neck, making her way back up to Gigi’s lips, pushing her tongue inside when Gigi gives her access.

Crystal swings her leg over Gigi, straddling her and deepening the kiss even further. Gigi grips her waist with one hand and cups her ass with the other, and Crystal can’t help but grind down against her, wanting to feel the friction.

When Crystal pulls away from the kiss to get some air in the stifling heat of their bedroom, Gigi sits up enough to get her lips on her nipple. Sleeping naked really has its perks.

“Want you to fuck me, baby,” Crystal groans as Gigi switches to her other nipple. “Get me off. Don’t stop until it’s too much.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Gigi promises as she switches their positions, pressing Crystal’s back to the bed and crawling on top of her, straddling one of her thighs. Gigi kisses her again, slow and deep, as she snakes her hand down Crystal’s body, slipping it between her legs. Crystal arches into the contact immediately, chasing Gigi’s fingers until she puts them where Crystal wants them. Gigi rubs slow circles on her clit and it’s mind-blowingly great, but Crystal wishes she would speed it up.

It’s like Gigi reads her mind because the kiss gets more intense and urgent, and her deft fingers pick up speed, Crystal’s hips undulating in sync with her movements. Crystal’s hands roam Gigi’s body, sliding up under her camisole to rub her back and down under her shorts to squeeze her pert little ass as Gigi starts grinding on her thigh. 

Crystal’s getting closer as Gigi keeps up with the unwavering pressure. She can feel the heat pooling low in her stomach and can feel the pleasure start to spread from her core. They’re barely kissing anymore, basically just sharing each other’s breath as small moans slip from Crystal’s mouth.

“Come on, baby,” Gigi whispers and that does it for Crystal. Her whole body tenses as her orgasm washes over her and she feels so fucking good, almost like she’s floating. Gigi keeps rubbing her clit, guiding her through it, then dips her fingers lower and pushes two inside her without preamble.

“Ohhhh,” Crystal groans softly. “Yeahhhh, keep doing that.” Gigi crooks her fingers up and a different, deeper, kind of pleasure ripples from her cunt to the rest of her body. Gigi adds another finger and gets more aggressive with her motions, pushing them in and out faster and harder. She leans down and sucks one of Crystal’s nipples into her mouth again, and Crystal feels it in her core, like a lightning bolt shooting from her chest straight to her cunt.

Crystal feels Gigi’s pinky trying to enter her too at the same time she presses her thumb to her clit, and Crystal comes even harder than she did the first time, a series of moans flowing from her mouth.

“Can you keep going?” Gigi whispers before pressing a soft kiss to the shell of Crystal’s ear.

“Yes, please,” Crystal begs. She’s not sure exactly how much more she can take, but she just isn’t ready for the pleasure to end.

Gigi takes her fingers out and Crystal’s sad for all of a second until Gigi’s tongue replaces them. She hadn’t even noticed Gigi moving down her body, her mind still halfway offline from her orgasms. Gigi licks her all over, from her entrance up through her folds to her clit and back down again, making sure to not leave a single inch unaccounted for.

Crystal can’t help but clench her legs around Gigi’s head as she finally lends all her focus to her clit. She tries to relax, but it’s pretty hard to do when she’s as keyed up as she is. It doesn’t seem to deter Gigi, though. She licks and sucks until Crystal is trembling and can’t focus on anything else but the pressure on her clit.

Crystal’s back arches all the way off the bed as she comes for the third time, her head pressing hard into her pillow, her mouth wide open but no sound coming out. It’s like all of her energy is used up sending pleasure signals to every inch of her body that she has none left to make any noise.

Gigi slows down her motions, licking her softly through it until Crystal comes down from her orgasm. Crystal slowly relaxes and releases Gigi from between her thighs.

Gigi crawls back up and presses the softest, sweetest kiss on Crystal’s lips before speaking.

“How was that, baby?” Gigi asks.

“It was perfect,” Crystal slurs, feeling like she’s drunk from the pleasure. “Do you need...?”

“No, I’m good” Gigi breathes out, dropping a kiss on Crystal’s cheek. “I got myself off when my tongue was buried in your pussy.”

“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot,” Crystal groans at Gigi’s words and pulls her down for another kiss.

The room feels way hotter than before, and Crystal can feel the sweat already starting to dry on her body, but she’s much more calm and relaxed than before. She doesn’t think she’ll have any problem falling asleep now.

“I love you, baby,” she whispers to Gigi and immediately starts drifting off. She barely hears Gigi return the sentiment before she’s out like a light.


End file.
